tornado_outbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Zephyr/Dialogue
This page contains a list of in-game dialogue that is said by the protagonist; Zephyr. The Secret Origin * ZEPHYR'S MISSION LOG: entry one. Our Captain in Command, Nimbus, has decided it's time to step down and hand the reins of the squad over to... hang on, I'm getting ahead of myself.Zephyr's my name. And my friends and I are Wind Warriors. It's our universal task to create atmosphere on lifeless planets.As part of the RITE OF PASSAGE, I began to evolve, becoming more like Nimbus in appearance to make the transfer of leadership easier for the squad.I also started talking to myself from nerves, hence this mission log.It was the most exciting time of my life. I couldn't imagine it getting any better...And then we met OMEGATON. The greatest hero of a strange, backwards dimension that he described as an anti-matter universe--whatever THAT is-- Omegaton's enemies joined forces and outnumbered him.Omegaton was stripped of his six Orbs of power and banished to OUR universe. He would have quickly perished if we didn't find him.Nimbus realized that Omegaton needed to absorb positive matter to maintain atomic cohesion in our universe.Yeah... I didn't understand it either.Anti-matter physics was never my thing.Long story short: without us, Omegaton couldn't survive.With the approval of Nimbus, I gave my first order.We would find Omegaton's Orbs and help him return home.Our search took us to EARTH...and to our first big problem: its yellow sun.Its radiation is deadly to my kind, but Omegaton assured us he had a solution.Strangely, he could only get so close to the planet.We were stumped until Nimbus figured out why...His enemies were ahead of us.They dispatched an army of flaming little buggers called FIRE FLYERS to keep the orbs away from Omegaton. To make matters worse, they buried powerful TOTEMS near the orbs.The totems project a force field that keeps Omegaton at a distance.The odds are stacked against us but we've got a LIGHTWEIGHT OBJECT AMALGAM DEVICE, or L.O.A.D. STARR, on our side.Given to us by Omegaton, the L.O.A.D. STARR can locate the orbs, collect, and HOLD--the Fire Flyers. It's also been rigged to provide cloud cover from the U.V. rays.As we make our way planet-side, something Nimbus told me once rings in my head: "Sometimes, ZEPHYR, the mission chooses us."He couldn't have been more right... as always. Chicken Con Carnage (Outro) * ZEPHYR'S MISSION LOG: entry two. The squad was curious to know more about these Fire beings we'd just encountered. I tried to come up with an answer for them but the truth is, I was also in the dark and just as curious as they were.Nimbus let us know that the L.O.A.D. STARR had located another Orb not too far from our current location. I ordered the troops to move out. It would be safer to travel at night when the U.V. rays would pose less of a danger.Nimbus flashed me a secret grin, his quiet approval of my plans.OUR first mission was a success but things were only going to get more dangerous now that the Fire Flyers knew we were here.For the first time, I started to feel like I wasn't in over my head.How quickly I would learn... Double Wide Damage (Intro) * ZEPHYR'S MISSION LOG: entry three.The troops were exhausted from traveling all night. We just had no time for sleep. Now their welfare was now MY responsibility so, to help them unwind, I found us a place to decompress. While the Wind Warriors rested in the deep shade of the nearby forest, I watched Nimbus calibrate the L.O.A.D. STARR. Circuits and gears and flashing readouts always made me dizzy. Luckily, Nimbus was more adept. As L.O.A.D. STARR pointed towards our next location, he cracked my tailwind over the confused look on my face.Apparently, it's all in the thumbs. Double Wide Damage (Outro) * Omegaton's first ORB returned to its rightful owner, like a shooting star being rewound. I was too troubled to enjoy the show. "The humans never asked for any of this," I confided in Nimbus."Collateral damage may be unavoidable but we've left these people homeless." Nimbus reminded me that no one would follow me if I lead with doubt. I needed to act like a leader. I called the troops together, intending to tell them that, post mission, we'd help rebuild. I was cut off by L.O.A.D. STARR's distinctive chime. It had found another orb. Military Mayhem (Intro) *ZEPHYR'S MISSION LOG: entry five. We traveled all night again, hoping to catch the Fire Flyers by surprise but the little buggers left us a present: the flaming kind. As I dodged through their flaming gauntlet, I remember thinking we must be getting to them.Then I caught a glimpse of Nimbus and the localized pressure system I call a heart skipped a beat. Nimbus screamed to put the mission first, as he handed over the L.O.A.D. STARRIn my head, I knew he was right but I didn't know if I could do this without him. I was scared.Losing Nimbus on my very first mission was my worst nightmare come to life. Nimbus shoved the L.O.A.D. STARR in my hands and ORDERED me to move.I promised to come back for him but he cut me off. Nimbus told me he picked me for a reason. That he had confidence in choosing me and that I was ready. I was determined to show him he made the right choice. Military Mayhem (Outro) *ZEPHYR'S MISSION LOG: entry six. Seconds after the totem was destroyed, I was a half a mile back the other way. I'm pretty sure a SONIC BOOM cracked the desert air behind me but I couldn't hear it over the pounding of my heart. All I could think about was Nimbus. I was too late. The Fire Flyers had taken him. The eyes of the entire squad were on my back. I never knew eyes could could weigh so heavily upon me.I let them know that I wanted to go after Nimbus, too. But we had to ask ourselves what he would do in this situation.The L.O.A.D. STARR answered for me with the location of our next mission.No one said this job would be easy. I squared my shoulders, picked up my chin, and told the squad to move out. High Roller Blowout (Intro) * ZEPHYR'S MISSION LOG: entry seven. The Strip rose from the desert like a schizophrenic, neon playground. I overheard one of the squad, excited, whisper to another about doing some sightseeing after the mission. I remembered being that innocent once-- just the day before, in fact.Then... a sudden flash of light caught my attention. We were too fast for the attack but there was no question who sent it: the Fire Flyers.We were getting on their nerves, no doubt.The feeling was mutual. I growled to the squad that they had just seen quite a sight in that fireball, and to get their minds on the game. It was time to rock the joint. High Roller Blowout (Outro) *Nimbus had been here. His armor was still warm from the balmy air currents he radiates. I vowed to move the Earth itself to find our friend when... The Earth beat me to it! I somehow managed to keep the squad calm until the tremor passed. Nimbus had always told us we'd never forget our first earthquake. He was right, as always. I couldn't shake the feeling that the earthquake we felt was an omen, a sign that things were getting worse. I only wish I had been wrong... Carnival Chaos (Intro) *ZEPHYR'S MISSION LOG: entry nine. Flying at night on our way to the next orb, I spotted Nimbus's CAPE pinned beneath a rock on the ground below. He had scrawled a warning on it, something he was obviously forced to write by the Fire Flyers.So of course I ignored it. A new friend appeared, calling itself a Stone Smasher.He wanted to lend a hand and share some of his power in helping our cause. He also explained how the totems were creating fault lines beneath the Earth's crust. If all the totems weren't destroyed, the entire planet would cave in on itself. That... would be bad. I think I took the news pretty well. Carnival Chaos (Outro) *It was a seismic disaster. One moment, we were standing on terra firma. The next, a giant crack opened beneath us. And it slammed shut again, trapping four good Wind Warriors below ground. It happened so fast, there was no time to get to safety. Looking around, I knew I had to pull my team together. I threw in every inspiring word I could think of to pick up their morale. Somewhere around paid vacations and holidays off, L.O.A.D STARR pointed out our next location. Against all odds, my rambling speech somehow worked. The squad recovered. They were with me again. I just wish I remembered what I promised exactly regarding those paid vacations... Ringling Village (Intro) *ZEPHYR'S MISSION LOG: Entry eleven. After a long night of travel, we reached the village of Ringling. We were exhausted, to say the least. Squad hadn't rested in days. In a trance, one soldier accidentally bumped into me, catching me off guard and... I dropped the L.O.A.D. STARR. The squad was... STRESSED. We had already lost too many good soldiers and none of us wanted to get deep fried. If the L.O.A.D. STARR suddenly stopped working. I gave it a good diagnostic and the damage looked worse than it really was but didn't go a long way to ease the tension and anxious nerves. I growled at the squad. It was true we could get cooked and, like them, I wished Nimbus were there, too. But the mission had to come first. If L.O.A.D. STARR failed, at least we would fry for a good cause. Ringling Village (Outro) *ZEPHYR'S MISSION LOG: entry twelve. To keep them out of the sun, I sent the squad down into the secret underground village. Surprised the humans had never found it but at least it bought me some peace and quiet to concentrate. L.O.A.D. STARR was unfolded in front of me like a sick patient. I never missed Nimbus more than I did right then. After hours of careful study, I diagnosed the problem, and made quick work of making the adjustments. It wouldn't budge so I put a little business behind it. If I was wrong, the mission would be blown and it would all be on me. The L.O.A.D. STARR began to purr like a kitten. I felt the weight of the world slide off my shoulders. We were OK, at least for the moment. I still wish Nimbus had been here but, in a way, maybe it was good he wasn't. Just a little. Camelot Falls (Intro) *ZEPHYR'S MISSION LOG: Entry... whatever.It was late. I was tired. Every time I sent the squad ahead, something weird would happen.This time, I got to meet three strange, water-based life forms. While they seemed preoccupied with finding their twins, they still wanted to help us with our mission. I asked if they had seen anyone else like me. One of them pointed towards the continent I was heading to. Taking it as a sign that Nimbus had been this way, I redoubled my efforts. As I got closer to our next location, I could see there was some kind of celebration going on. I hated to spoil the party but not all of us had the day off... Camelot Falls (Outro) *We were getting close. Only two more orbs to find. And one hidden tunnel to explore. From the melted look of the walls, I deduced that the tunnel was created by the Fire Flyers. What were they trying to hide? Cautiously, I investigated... Miraculously, the tunnel led me to Nimbus! The Fire Flyers must have kept him captive down there. He was frail, barely conscious. He weakly croaked something about the universe being backwards before passing out. Out of the corner of my eye, a light I'd never seen started blinking on the L.O.A.D. STARR. My first instinct was maybe it was still damaged and was flashing a warning. I decided to worry about it later. Nimbus was back and for just a few moments, that was all that really mattered to any of us. Coastal Calamity (Intro) *ZEPHYR'S MISSION LOG: At this point, it was all a blur.We survived yet another earthquake on route to our next stop. It was clear this planet was doomed unless we moved fast. Which is why it was especially strange that Nimbus shouted for me to wait before suddenly passing out again. I told the Wind Warriors to make sure Nimbus regained his strength while I made the Fire Flyers pay for what they put him through. Coastal Calamity (Outro) *I awoke to the sound of Nimbus calling my name. He tried to warn me but I was so focused on the mission, I didn't listen. Omegaton was from an anti-matter universe where everything is reversed. A hero there is a villain here. He's a monster; the greatest evil his dimension has ever known and I helped him regain his orbs of power. Me. The greatest fool my universe has ever known. Back in the desert, the Fire Flyers explained to Nimbus what Omegaton really was. He LISTENED to their plight and decided to help them. In return, the Flyers dug Nimbus an underground sanctuary to protect him when the U.V. rays got to be too much. Nimbus could have explained things to me then but we both needed to know I'd never quit when things got hot. I had passed his trial by fire. Like a storm system gaining strength, I felt my second wind kick in. It was time to stop Omegaton! Showdown with Omegaton (Intro) *And that brings us to the here and now. A far worse place than we could have ever imagined. Omegaton has combined the power of his orbs with the power of the Fire Flyers he's absorbed. How do we stop him without hurting the Fire Flyers? Even Nimbus is at a loss, something I find hard to fathom. Even worse, the troops that went on ahead of me to try and stop Omegaton are currently captive in some sort of crystal prison. Stacking the deck even further, Nimbus believes that exposure to the energy radiating from Omegaton's belt will fry me just as bad as the UV Light from the sun. I surprise even myself when I hear the words, "I have a plan" coming from my mouth. Omegaton's power lies in his orbs. If the Wind Warriors can distract him, maybe I can get close enough to take him down, smash the orbs and free the Fire Flyers.It won't be easy but it's the best chance we've got. Showdown with Omegaton (Outro) *It's all over but for the rebuilding. Hard to believe the Fire Flyers are actually part of an elite squad sent to Earth to keep Omegaton from regaining his orbs. But Nimbus ran with them long enough to know. Then, a thought occurred to me."If the Fire Flyers are so great, why would they allow the planet to be destroyed by the earthquakes the totems were causing? "The answer causes the wind to drain from my sails. Nimbus explains that the Rock and Water creatures were wrong. The totems weren't causing the tremors; they were keeping Omegaton at bay! Earthquakes were caused by shockwaves radiating from Omegaton, becoming more powerful as he was reunited with each orb.The Rock and Water creatures were banished eons ago by Omegaton. They've been stranded on Earth for so long, they've forgotten their true origins. We need to find the Rock and Water elementals and help them return home. It won't be easy to find them all but, like a wise Elemental once said, "Sometimes, the mission chooses us."I feel my squad behind me, tired but unbowed, ready for action.Come what may, I know we can handle it.Once more into the breach... The Final Ending *Nobody said it was going to be easy and it wasn't. I'm looking forward to finally getting off this planet and back out into space. Nice place to visit but... Still, it feels good to have done something good, to accomplish something bigger than ourselves. We stopped Omegaton, destroyed his orbs of power, and rescued two entire races of Elemental creatures. Not bad for a first official mission, if I do say so myself. L.O.A.D. STARR has one final trick to show us. It opens a portal to allow the Earth and Water Elementals to return home and... We're done. As I lead the Wind Warriors into the cool silence of space, a proud feeling of calm falls over me knowing that I'm returning home a hero and looking forward to our next adventure. Bring it on, universe... I can handle it. In-game * Let's join forces with one tornado! I'll drive! * Great, I'll work the shield. * Don't worry, I'll get 'em out of there. * There it is, by the water tower. * Okay, three totems, this shouldn't be too bad. * Without Nimbus, we continue the mission as planned, we have to. * Thanks, well that's totem number one. * Fine, I'll see you when I'm out. * These Fire Flyers sure know how to pick hiding spots for Omegaton's Orbs of Power. * Yeah, I think you're right soldier. I think you're right. * That's why we're steering clear of it. * Whoa!!! * Well, they shouldn't get used to them here. * Great, more sunspots. I hope it doesn't get any worse * Well I don't think it will be fun if this whole park fell into the ocean because we didn't take care of those Flyers and totems down there! * Haha, General Thorguard! That was one cold front of a man. * They're very clever, the park is located right on the Ring of Fire. * The ground is feeling even less stable, there's a total of four totems and it's mostly sunny. This can't be good. * Either that or it's time for high tea. * Interesting, from these readings it looks like a nexus of great natural power. * If by us, you mean me, you're right. Just keep an eye on the L.O.A.D. STARR. * Not only are the totems surrounded by nothing but sunlight, but there's even patches that are super bright. * The walls and the terrain make it a highly defendable location, the orb must be hidden there. * You should address me as sir, soldier. * Okay, when I've cleaned up the rest of these Fire Flyers I'll be meet you there. * The sun and shadows are changing so quickly, I'll need to move fast here. * Even if they don't understand, we have to do what's right for the sake of the whole world. * And another totem to bring down soon enough. * Stay focused soldier, this mission isn't over yet. * Nice, just four totems and nothing but safe and cool shadows. This is going to be a walk in the......park? * Right, the fiery Omegaton should keep his distance because of the deep water bay